The specific objective of this contract is to acquire statistical programming, data processing, and data management support for the research projects of the Biometry and Field Studies Branch (BFSB), Division of Intramural Research, NINDS. The BFSB has a large number of ongoing collaborative biomedical research projects with NIH scientists and other researchers not at NIH. This contract shall provide for the assimilation and management of the data generated by these projects, the provision of routine statistical analysis summaries, and the development and implementation of programs for new statistical procedures for the analysis of the data.